Mobile devices are an important aspect of modern life and may include extremely sensitive data such as passwords, location information, credit card information, bank information, and so forth. Accordingly, many mobile devices are beginning to implement file system encryption to prevent unauthorized access to the contents within the mobile device to protect the user's private information.